Timing Is Everything
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: Out of all towns. Out of all people. It just had to be this guy. Was it fate? The timing seemed so perfect. GeorgiaxKana
1. When The Time Comes

Timing is Everything

* * *

The moonlight shone on the girl's fiery red hair, that fell down her shoulders in gentle waves. She looked back, squinting her golden eyes at the house she just left.

"Okay! Bye!" Her friend, Laney sang, twirling her honey coloured hair.

"Bye, Laney! I'll see you tomorrow!" She called out, waving at the blond girl who was yelling out her window.

Before she went to her house, she went to the stable to check on the horses _one_ _more time_. She always told her father that.

_"Please, Daddy?" She would beg, pouting, "Can't I look at the horses just one more time?"_

She adored horses. The feel of their soft fur between her fingers, their cute snouts and pointed ears, and their big eyes, that gazed into hers. And most of all, they reminded her of home.

Georgia shuffled her feet, kicking the hay towards the horses. She gave a warm smile to Dakota, her horse, who was five years old now.

"You're so pretty today, Dakota." The young girl complimented, stroking the horse's soft mane. "Some day... Some day, we're going to run. Run so fast, high in the mountains. We'll breathe in the fresh, mountain air. We'll look at the wild flowers, and we'll feel the wind in our hair. We'll be unstoppable."

Georgia always dreamed of riding her horse, ever since Dakota was born. She found herself spacing out, feeling her heart race just thinking about it.

Dakota snorted in reply, nuzzling a pink snout on Georgia's cheek. Georgia laughed, her voice ringing in the silence. She felt someone behind her, watching her. She whipped her head around, finding Kana hiding behind the stable doors. His dark brown hair was tied in the usual pony-tail. He wore deep green shorts, and an orange shirt. His tanned skin was covered with scratches from always running around the mountain.

"Idiot, get out!" She exclaimed in her cowgirl accent, startling the horses.

"Chill, Georgia." Kana said, putting his hands up in defense.

"You shouldn't even be here." She hissed, feeling her blood boil.

"I want to explore a bit." He shrugged, and walked in the stable.

"I reckon you leave, there's barely any sunlight. Heck, there's no sunlight at all. It's so late. And I said get out!" Georgia snapped, and threw a handful of hay at him.

Kana laughed, "You're so funny, Georgia. Why do you hate me?"

"I just hate you!" She said, trying to find the right words. "I hate you! Go back to Konohana!"

"You're only ten, Georgia." The tone he used whenever he said her name made her wince. "Those are some pretty harsh words for someone so young."

"So _young_?" Georgia stomped her feet, "You shouldn't talk! You're only a year older than me. There ain't a big difference!"

"You may be right about that, but by the way you're acting, I might as well be _five_ years older than you." Kana smirked.

Kana was the silliest, most immature person she knew! He had no right to say that, anyway. She felt so offended. Rage boiled in her stomach.

"Kana, get out or I'll-" She began.

"You'll what?" He asked, and reached for her arm, and pulled her closer. "Shout at me with that cute lil' accent of yours?"

Georgia felt her face flush a beet red. She convinced herself that it was anger that caused her to blush so much.

"I hate you." She clenched her teeth, and pushed him away.

"Maybe, but there will be a time when you won't anymore." He said, and ruffled her red hair. "And when that time comes, I'll be ready."

He clicked his tongue, and exited the stable. Georgia sighed in frustration, pulling her hair. She bit her lip.

_I hate him. I hate him._

_"Maybe, but there will be a time when you won't anymore."_

Georgia shook off the thought, and stormed out of the stable, and back into her house.

She slammed the door as she entered her room, and jumped onto her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a long sigh.

_When?_

* * *

**A/N: This is the beginning of a new story, and my first FanFiction on Harvest Moon! I'm actually a really big LillianXCam fan, but I really liked Georgia and Kana, and I found their relationship interesting... Maybe I can pull a few strings here and there. *smirks***


	2. Meeting in the Mountain

Timing is Everything

* * *

"What do you have for me today, Cam?" Georgia asked, examining his flower cart.

"Well, today I've cut some fresh casablancas and roses." He answered, adjusting his purple cap like he always did.

The fresh dew sparkled in the sunlight that beamed down on them. Georgia looked at him, and pursed her lips as she thought.

"Georgia! Cam! Hey!" A voice exclaimed.

Both Cam and Georgia turned around, and both replied in unison, "Hm?"

Lillian ran up to them, nearly tripping on her long dress. She stopped to catch her breath, and pulled up her dress with messy fingers. Her light brown hair was tangled, and had grass sticking out.

"Lillian! What in the world..." Georgia began, looking at her.

"It was chaotic in there!" She let out a long sigh.

"Where?" Cam asked, while trying to fix his tie.

"Down at the ranch!" She replied, "Chickens everywhere! I had to calm 'em down." She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "So anyways, how was your morning so far?" She asked casually.

Georgia laughed softly, "I'm doing mighty fine, thank you."

"I'm fine, too, thanks." Cam said, giving Lillian a weird look. He then looked back at Georgia. "So what'll it be?"

"Did you manage to make a rose perfume like I asked?" Georgia asked, narrowing her eyes.

Cam sighed, "No, I told you, Georgia, I'm extremely busy on Mondays. I'll have it done by tomorrow, if you'd like. But if you're not going to buy, would it be okay if you went on with the rest of your day?"

She got the hint, and gave him his space. "Okay. Thank you."

She skipped down the stone steps, and found herself being followed.

"What's up with Cam today?" Lillian asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's always like that. All he cares about it business and studying. You lived in Bluebell long enough to realize that." She answered, flipping her hair to the side. "No one really knows what's going on in his head, really."

"I wonder how he feels... He covers up his emotions all the time." Lillian said.

"You're a sweetie, Lillian." Georgia patted Lillian's shoulder."Maybe you'll be able to make him open up to you."

"I hope so." She giggled softly.

Georgia looked at Lillian. She always thought, beneath the sweat, and dirt she was always wearing because of her hard work, Lillian was really pretty. She had unusual violet eyes, that stood out from her pale skin. She looked so delicate, and fragile. But Georgia saw her work on the ranch before, and she's seen Lillian carry things twice her weight, and size. She admired Lillian's determination, strength, and positive perspective on things. She sometimes wished she was like her.

* * *

"Daddy!" Georgia called out from the stable. She grew impatient. "Daddy!" She yelled again.

"Georgia, I'm a bit busy!" Grady shouted from the house.

She groaned, and ran outside. "What's going on?" She hollered.

She found her father struggling as he tried to carry heavy bags of feed onto someone's cart.

"Daddy!" She gasped, and jumped over the fence, and rushed over to help him. "Who's ordering this much feed?"

Georgia turned her head, and met eyes with a boy. He had shaggy, brown hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes.

"Hi there. Sorry, I have plenty of livestock back at my ranch." He shot a smile at her. It was Philip, Lillian's older brother.

She twirled her red hair, and smiled back. "Howdy."

Georgia was always a good friend of Lillian and Philip.

"Sorry Grady, let me give you a hand." He said, and hopped off his horse to help him.

"Thank you, Philip." Grady sighed in relief, as he placed the feed on the cart. "Working hard, eh?"

"Yeah, I just got a new lamb in." He replied, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I just saw Lillian this morning. She was having trouble at your ranch. Isn't it her day off today?" Georgia asked.

"I know it's her day off today." Philip answered, "But she insisted on helping me out in the morning though."

"Apparently it was chaos in there." She laughed, shuffling her feet. "I'll be off in the mountains, then."

"On your horse..." Philip bit his lip as he tried to remember. "Dakota, right?"

Georgia nodded, and grinned, then skipped back to the stable.

* * *

Georgia loved the summer time. She loved how it was warm enough to stay outside all day. The warmth of the sun on her fair skin was soothing, and in a couple of days, it would turn into a beautiful bronze. She liked how it looked. She thought it made her look strong, and athletic.

Georgia hopped onto Dakota. She was sixteen now, and she spent eleven years with her horse. They've created a special bond over those years. Georgia patted the side of Dakota's neck as she galloped up the mountain area.

She took a deep breath. "Smell that?" She asked in her horse's ear. "I smell flowers. Moondrops. And lots of 'em."

She jumped off, and bent over, trying to follow the flower's scent like a hound. It was strong enough.

"Aha!" She said to herself, and went to the lower area.

She scooped up the yellow flowers, and inhaled its light, sweet scent. She sighed, and stuck them into her pouch she carried.

"You were always a real girly girl when it came to flowers." A voice laughed.

Georgia bolted up and gritted her teeth. "Kana."

Kana stepped off his horse, Hayate, and stood beside her. He seemed even taller than the last time she saw him, at the Cooking Festival.

"Nice to see you, Georgia." He smiled.

"What are you doing here on Bluebell's side of the mountain?" She questioned, walking away from him.

Just like she expected, he followed her.

Kana shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I'm allowed here."

"Then I'm leaving." She grumbled, fixing the saddle on Dakota.

"Wow, is this your horse?" Kana exclaimed, and stroked Dakota's neck. "She's grown."

Georgia took the reins, and tugged, pulling her horse away from him. She glared.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his hazel eyes. "She's cute."

"Oh really?" She taunted, "Cuter than your Hayate?"

Kana opened his mouth to speak, then froze. He laughed, "Do I gotta answer?"

"Bye, Kana." Georgia muttered, and got on her horse.

She was already riding off. Kana rushed to his horse, and followed her. He made sure their horses were beside each other.

"Georgia," He began, "honestly, I've known you for eight years now and-"

"We've only _seen_ each other at the Cooking Festival for the past eight years. That doesn't mean you know me." She replied, not even looking at him.

"Then why do you hate me?" He questioned.

She paused, and her eyebrows furrowed. "I just do."

"O-kay," Kana leaned a bit away from his horse, closer to Georgia. "Then how about we get to know each other, so you don't hate me?" He suggested, "Or at least, you'll have a real reason on why you hate me."

"I'd never." She snapped. "I'd never waste my time spending it with you."

"Whoa, temper, temper!" Kana joked.

She spat, "Go to hell, Kana."

"Where did that come from?" He asked, shocked, "Is that all you can say to me?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment and shook his head. "Watch your language, Georgia. Your father won't approve."

"My father?" She shot him a look.

"How is he doing anyway?" Kana asked, staring at the sky, oblivious to the death glares she was giving him.

"He's well, but is getting stressed over his work." She answered calmly.

"I could lend him a hand if you'd like." He offered, taking a chance, since she was finally having a regular conversation with him.

"No!" She suddenly snapped. "We don't need help from a rival horse shop!"

"Is that what I am to you? A rival?" Kana questioned, "Is that why you hate me so much?"

"It's more than that." Georgia mumbled. She hated being interrogated and questioned like that.

"Can you tell me why?" Kana asked innocently.

"I- I hate you!" Georgia yelled, and pulled on the reins, leaning left.

Kana murmured, "Same answer every time."

"I ain't stupid!" She shouted. She turned Dakota around and galloped back to Bluebell.

She disappeared from Kana's sight. Kana let out a sigh of disappointment, and ran his hands through his hair.

"So close."

* * *

Having the wind blowing in her hair, and the sun kiss her face, Georgia was able to forget that conversation even happened. She went back to her house, and put Dakota in the stable.

She looked around, and saw Lillian smiling, as she walked with Cam. She linked arms with him, as they made their way to the flower bed just outside of Howard's Cafe. Cam was blushing a beet red, but Lillian didn't seem to notice.

Georgia looked at her in awe, then laughed softly to herself.

_That girl must really be something to convince someone like Cam to hang out with her._

She bit her lip, and thought. _Why can't I be like that?_

It wasn't that Lillian was able to go on a date with Cam. It was the fact that she could _get_ a date. Georgia felt like she was always sticking with Laney, and her father was too protective of her. She needed to explore more, expirience the real world.

But she was afraid. Afraid like last time, when they just moved to Bluebell. She remembered it all so well. She barely had any friends. She was so embarrassed by her accent, and scared people would make fun of it. Just thinking of the past before she met Laney and the others made her heart ache.

Georgia found herself walking into her room, plopping on her bed. She hugged the pillow closely to her, deep in thought.

_"Daddy, I don't see any horses." She said, tugging on her father's shirt._

_"They're in the stable." Grady answered, looking down at his daughter, "Why don't you go introduce yourself to the villagers while I unpack everything into our new house?"_

_The younger Georgia whined, tears streaming down her face, "They don't sound like I do! They'll make fun o' me for sure!"_

_Grady stroked her hair, shushing her. "It'll be fine." His eyes lit up. "Look, there's someone with a horse. Talk to him."_

Georgia bit her lip, burying her face into the pillow. She wanted to scream.

_She walked over to the young boy. He looked around her age. He was shorter than her by just a bit. "Howdy." Georgia said softly._

_"Hi." The boy replied, "I've never seen you around here before."_

_The red-head nervously shuffled her feet. "I'm new here."_

_He smiled widely, "I don't live in this town, I live in the town next to it, over the mountain."_

_Georgia nodded her head. "Oh. I'm Georgia. I like your horse."_

_He was so easy to talk to. He was very friendly, and had a laid-back vibe. She suddenly wished that they lived in the same town._

_The smile plastered on the child's tanned face grew, as he replied, "Thanks! And I like your accent!"_

_Georgia blushed deeply, her heart pounded. "You do?"_

_He added, "Yeah! Hey, do you want to play in the mountains sometime?" Before she could answer, t__he boy placed a thumb on his chest. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My name's-"_

"Kana." Georgia shot up in a sitting position, her eyes shooting open. That memory felt so real, so vivid. She had fallen asleep! Massaging her temple, she sighed, "Why, Kana?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Thanks so much.**


	3. Too Early

Timing is Everything

* * *

It was bright and early when Georgia woke up to feed the horses. She quickly changed into her work outfit: a long sleeved top, an orange vest, brown coloured pants, and boots that were up to her mid-calves. She stretched, inhaling the fresh air, as she walked outside to the stable.

"G'morning!" Philip called out, waving.

Georgia greeted him with a smile, "Howdy."

"Need any help?" He offered, "It's my day off today."

Her heart skipped a beat. It was her day off, too. Georgia wanted to take a chance. She thought about it last night. Maybe it was Philip who would relieve her of her stress and mixed emotions. And besides... she did find him a bit cute.

"Well," Georgia began, nervously twirling her red hair, "I'm almost done feeding the horses... I'm on my break after that."

"Oh, cool." He replied, nodding his head.

She went on, "So if you're not busy, d-do you want to spend it with me?"

His face flushed. "Uh- s-sure!" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, leaning forward on the fence that separated them.

He thought for a bit, rubbing his chin. He snapped his fingers, grinning, "How's the cafe here? Lillian said it was very good."

"You've never been there?" Georgia gasped, her jaw dropping.

Philip chuckled, nodding his head again, "That's the truth! Been only there once for a coffee. That's just about it."

Georgia hopped over the fence quickly. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the cafe. "Let's go, then!"

"What about the horses?" Philip laughed.

She blushed a bright crimson. "R-right."

They exchanged looks, then smiled.

* * *

Laney greeted them by the door, holding a menu against her chest. "Welcome!"

Philip and Georgia took a seat. Philip raised his eyebrows at Cam who passed by.

"Cam." Philip called out.

The blonde teen spun around, and waved. "Yes?"

"I heard you've been hanging out with my sister, Lillian."

Cam's eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes," he mumbled.

Philip paused. "She's not acting weird around you, is she?"

"Not at all." Cam simply replied.

Philip grinned, "Alright, 'cause I can tell she _really_ likes you."

Cam's green eyes widened, as his face turned scarlet. He cleared his throat, nervously adjusting his tie. "Good to know. See you guys."

Covering his blushing face with his hat, he quickly walked away.

Georgia giggled, "You sure like to tease Cam."

Philip chuckled, "I guess. Then there's Ash. He's the most cheerful person I've ever seen. I've honestly thought Lillian would go for him."

Georgia traced her finger around the rim of her mug. "And you don't mind that she's dating?"

The farm boy shrugged, leaning in his seat. "She'll just get mad at me, y'know?"

Georgia smiled a bit. "Lillian is an... interesting girl."

He replied, "Now enough about my sister... What do you like here?"

As if on cue, Laney arrived with a notepad and pen.

Georgia smiled, "I reckon the cherry pie and royal tea."

"I'll have one of that, then." He told the waitress. "One slice of your cherry pie, Laney."

Laney scribbled it down on the pad. "Georgia?"

"Did your father have any fried rice today?" She asked.

The blonde girl pouted, "Sorry about that, Georgia. Rice is a hard ingredient to order in Bluebell."

"I understand. I'll just have your fruit tea." She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

As Laney left to place the orders, the two sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. All Georgia ever did with Philip was have small conversations about work, or the mountain, even about Lillian. But right now, those topics didn't seem to work very well with the situation.

What's something I love? Georgia thought, twirling her thumbs.

"Do you like horses?" She blurted out.

He simply nodded his head, "Yup."

"Maybe we can ride our horses around the mountain sometime?" She asked, hoping to start a conversation. "That's what I like to do on my breaks."

"That'll be great." He smiled.

Then the orders came, and they continued their conversation.

* * *

Georgia nervously played with her hair. "Uh-" she choked out, "Philip..."

"Yes?"

"I- I'd like to do this again, sometime... with you... At the café... drinking tea and eating pie."

Philip chuckled warmly. "I'd like that, too."

He walked her back home, like the gentlemen he was, leaving a rather dazed cowgirl. She glided to her room, still a little uneasy. She sat on her bed, smiling. She closed her eyes, and thought about her day. Just thinking about it made her heart- her heart was... not fluttering. Not beating fast like it should be.

_It just started._ She told herself. _Maybe it's a little too early for love right now._

Then she began to prepare dinner for her father, trying to figure out the feelings that stirred within her.

* * *

The next day came, and it was work day. Georgia got up, irritated when she found out she had slept in. She quickly got dressed, lacing her boots tightly into double knots. She rushed downstairs, and after eating breakfast, fed the pets, then went to the stable to clean, feed, then brush.

She was done by the afternoon, and went straight to Laney's to hang out for a bit.

"Georgia, how have you been?" Laney asked, placing a fresh plate of sponge cake she made. She passed Georgia a fork. "How's Philip?"

The red head took a piece, and ate, letting the sweetness melt on her tongue. "He's good. He might ask me out again sometime."

Laney's beautiful emerald eyes widened, and she gently spanked her friend's shoulder. "No way, that was a date yesterday?" She exclaimed.

"I think it was..." Georgia mumbled, her face flushing as bright as her hair.

The waitress laughed lightly, then sighed, "You're so cute, Georgia."

"Enough about that! Anyway, I overheard our dads talking... Something about us." She whispered.

"Ugh, and how they're just looking out for us?" Laney moaned.

Georgia agreed, nodding her head, "They were thinking of making us have an earlier curfew!"

The blonde girl threw her head back, and exhaled, "We're sixteen! And it's not like Bluebell's a big town. They should learn to trust us more."

The girls chatted and gossiped for another half hour. When Georgia checked the time, she bolted up.

"Oh darn, look at the time." Georgia sighed, "I best be going... Sorry, I have errands to run."

"Of course, no problem. My break's almost done, anyways." Laney smiled.

"And Laney," Georgia spoke out.

"Hm?"

"I gotta learn how bake like you. Care to teach me? I was never handy in the kitchen."

"Sure!"

* * *

Georgia galloped on Dakota, delivering orders around Bluebell, and making small chat along the way.

Rutger and Rose we're preparing for the next Cooking Festival. Ash was helping Cheryl catch a butterfly. Lillian was helping a blushing Cam with his flower shop.

It was a normal day. Georgia searched for Philip. He was no where in sight. She somehow convinced herself that her heart was aching at the moment. She wondered why she wasn't feeling those certain emotions a young lady should feel when she liked someone.

"Georgia!" Philip called out, rushing towards her. His icy blue eyes were shining with delight.

A smile graced her lips. "Howdy, Philip, it's been a while, huh?" She joked.

He beamed. "Yeah! So guess what!"

"What?" She giggled at his sudden burst if energy. She started to see how similar Lillian and Philip were.

"It's usually Lillian who joins this, but this time, it'll be me who's competing in the Cooking Festival!" He grinned happily, placing his hands on his sides.

"That's great to hear! Maybe I can join, too, and we'll work together to make a mighty fine dish," she suggested.

"I'd love to see what you'll come up with." He replied.

"Hopefully it'll make the judge's taste buds soar!" She exclaimed, raising a finger. She then placed it on her bottom lip. "Pierre's the name of the judge, right? Doesn't he look a little young to judge the Cooking Festival?"

Philip let out a laugh, "That's what I wondered, too! He looks around my age!" He patted Georgia on the top of her head. "Make sure to talk to Rutger about the Cooking Festival. I'd be happy to cook with you!" He tipped his hat slightly. "I'll see you later, Georgia." Then he walked off.

She rushed towards the Town Hall, and informed Rutger, the mayor. She quickly volunteered to compete, then continued with her day once again. The cowgirl's heart was racing now. She was so excited! She couldn't wait.

But a thought ran through her mind, shattering her positive emotions.

_Oh no... __I can't cook!_

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not my favourite chapter. I know... I haven't updated in a while, and the story's a bit slow! But I promise things will start to get better the next chapters. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! It means a lot to me.**

**Like I said before, I just want to let you know there's hinted LillianxCam in the story XP**


	4. The Cooking Festival

Timing is Everything

* * *

Carrying around the feed and stacks of hay was easy work for Georgia. Struggling to keep her ginormous dog inside the tub as she tried to give it a bath was even easier than this.

Sweat dripped down her forehead, her fiery eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Come on," she muttered, "it's not that hard. Please." Her trembling fingers fumbled.

"Darn." She hissed, as she cracked the egg open, and found the shells falling with it into the mixer. She dumped the whole batch into the garbage.

She cursed under her breath. _This_ was a challenge.

* * *

The Cooking Festival's theme was Dessert. Georgia arrived five minutes early, with her dessert inside a glass container. It looked really good.

She baked some pudding. It was a simple dish, but she personally found the taste amazing. Especially when it was sweet. She added extra sugar, and even tried to throw in some crushed rice candy on the top. She didn't really try it, but she just hoped it tasted good.

It was Philip, Howard, and Georgia competing against the Konohana villagers, a doctor in training - who's name slipped Georgia's mind - Nori and the old woman Yun. Before the contest started, all the villagers were gathered around, wishing each other good luck.

"We're going to win again." Rutger chuckled, confidently adjusting his dark green jacket and matching tall hat.

Ina, the mayor of the other town, replied, smirking, "That's what you think." She brushed some jet black strands of hair away from her ivory face.

She had an intimidating look, her face in the usual scowl. Apparently she's very kind-hearted and intelligent.

"We'll have to see, Ina." Rutger replied.

It seemed less tense around them. They were much more gentle. There's been a rumour going around that it's because of Lillian and Philip.

Georgia looked down at her dessert, biting her lip. Her nervousness began to take over. A tall, built teen walked up to the cowgirl, waving. "Hey, long time no see. Whatcha got there?"

"None of your business, Kana." She hissed.

The boy chuckled warmly, "I never knew you baked."

"I don't." She replied curtly.

He laughed, stroking his chin. "I see. I'd love to try it sometime."

"Georgia, you ready?" Another voice said. Philip walked up to the two, and extended a hand towards her. "All contestants have to hand in their dish."

"Yeah, I was just about to do that." Georgia smiled.

"Hi, I'm Philip. I'm from Bluebell." The rancher said to Kana.

"Kana. Konohana." He replied. "You're siblings with Lillian, aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you and Georgia-"

"We are not friends." Georgia stepped in. She shot Kana a look. "See you later."

She walked off. "Come on, Philip, let's go."

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Kana called out, causing Georgia to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

"Welcome everyone!" Pierre called out into the microphone, causing the crowd to roar back. "I am very excited to try the dishes your contestants have prepared for me today! First up, please give a round of applause to team Bluebell!"

Philip gave Georgia an encouraging smile, before they walked up to present their food. They patiently waited, watching Pierre sink his teeth into Howard's chocolate donuts, filled with a sweet jam.

Pierre's strange, red eyes lit up. He swallowed. "It's as if it was made by the Harvest Goddess herself!" He exclaimed.

All of Bluebell cheered for Howard. He beamed, and thanked Pierre. It was Philip's turn. He nervously passed over the plate of cheesecake he prepared, and held his breath.

Before eating, the judge sipped his water. "This looks very nice." He took his fork, then ate a piece. He paused. "This is pretty good!"

Georgia and Philip, especially Lillian, who was in the crowd and watching her brother participate, breathed a sigh of relief. Then it was Georgia's turn. She felt her face instantly go hot.

She brought up the pudding she made, and gave Pierre a smile, "I hope you like it."

He nodded, then proceeded to try it. He stayed silent for a bit, causing the red head's pulse to increase and pound in her ears. He drank some water, then cleared his throat. "Um, what a unique flavour..." He said gently, scratching the back of his blonde head.

Bluebell was very supportive, and clapped for her dish. The young judge then stood up. He announced, "I have tasted the dishes! Now I will judge Konohana's!"

Konohana cheered and whistled, as the other team walked in.

"Great job!" Philip and Howard smiled, "We make a great team!"

"Yes, we do!" Georgia said. Then she turned away so they wouldn't see her frown.

Her town applauded her and everything, but that was them just being encouraging. She knew, and _they_ knew, that Pierre wasn't very pleased with her dish.

* * *

"And the winner is..." Pierre said excitedly, and paused, making everyone lean forward, on the edge of their seats.

Georgia held her breath, her face heating up. The young judge took a deep breath as exclaimed with a wide smile, "Konohana!"

Her jaw dropped, allowing her to exhale. She felt like her heart dropped to her stomach, her skin going cold. There were scattered claps coming from the Bluebell side, and a few muffled groans in defeat. The opposing town roared and erupted in cheers and whistles, as they happily clapped in victory.

Ina strode up to the front with confidence, her red kimono billowing behind her, as she announced, "Congratulations to our winners! We did very well today!"

Rutger pouted slightly beneath his blonde, thick moustache. "We'll win next time, Ina, just you wait! It was a very close match!"

"Seems like it." She said softly, smirking, then turned to the crowd. "Well done to everyone today! We'll see you next time at the next upcoming Cooking Festival!"

The crowd began to disperse, and go back to their towns, some returning with frowns, pouts, and hunched shoulders. Others had their chin held high, noses in the air, and arms crossed over their chest, laughing and smiling. Then there was Georgia, who stood alone, eyeing the pudding she made. She had made extra in case anyone wanted to try some.

She was so confident with her dish. It looked so tasty- it _should_ be tasty!

She wrinkled her nose and cringed as she tried the pudding. It overwhelmed her palette with the strongest, sweetest flavour she had ever consumed. Her stomach ached just thinking about eating another spoonful.

She sighed. _Too much sugar. Too much._

She felt like she let her town down. She let Howard down. She let Philip down.

_"Philip... I'm sor-"_

_"It's fine, Georgia! We'll get 'em next festival!" He told her with a grin, winking._

But she could tell he was a little disappointed. "Stop spacing out, Georgia." Kana said, snapping his fingers in front of her.

Georgia snapped out of the trance she was in, and jumped in surprise. "Kana!" She gasped out.

He laughed, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

She nodded, then realized they were only ones left on the mountaintop. "I gotta go." She said quickly, and hurried towards her town.

"Wait a sec, I just wanted to ask you what was wrong. You seem down, a little." He called out after her.

"What do you think?" She said coldly, "Your town won."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me." She snapped, and began to walk more.

Time had gone by quickly. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a deep purple, tinted with a faint magenta. The clouds were a soft orange. It was a beautiful mix of colours, and yet, the emotions of the two walking downhill did not match the scene at all.

Kana was persistent. "Can't I know what's really wrong?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Don't interfere with something that ain't bothering you none." She told him with her cowgirl accent, holding her dessert closer to her chest.

Then his eyes lit up. He pointed at the dish. "Hey, can I try some? It looks delicious."

Then an idea struck Georgia. She stopped herself from smirking. "Go ahead," she said softly, "Try it."

She passed the plate to him in silence, looking down. She gave him an extra spoon, and slowly lifted her chin so she could watch him eat. She eyed his hand holding the spoon, watching him scoop up a piece, and let it pass his lips, into his mouth.

"How is it?" Georgia asked, leaning forward.

She expected him to be coughing, and cringing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kana's deep, intense eyes met her golden ones, and he smiled, revealing his even teeth.

"Wow, that's amazing!" He chirped, passing it back to her. "I've never tried anything like it!"

Georgia's heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She shook her head. "Keep it if you like it so much," she said quietly, still a bit stunned.

He grinned, "Aw, really? Thank you very much, miss."

She blushed a shade of red as bright as her hair when he called her 'miss'. Her red eyebrows furrowed and she shook it off. "Bye," she huffed, and ran back home.

He waved and replied, "Bye, Georgia, I can't wait to try more of your cooking!"

The blushing cowgirl hid her face, looking down at her feet as she picked up the pace. She returned home, leaving Kana alone on the mountain, walking down the other side to his town.

* * *

Kana eyed the dish Georgia had prepared, and laughed to himself.

He was alone in his house. It wasn't like anyone would notice. He sighed, and secretly threw out the pudding. Georgia really needed to work on her cooking skills.

But he couldn't tell her that.

* * *

**A/N: So Kana's trying to be nice to Georgia... :P Thank you to those who reviewed! You made my day! And for the silent readers... Why you no review?! But thank you so much for taking the time to read! It means a lot to me.**

**I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks again!**


	5. Hate

Timing is Everything

* * *

Philip came over to visit Georgia, after she said she would make it up to him when they lost in the Cooking Festival. They had a lot of fun, practicing their cooking skills in the kitchen.

Georgia started with something simpler this time. She still felt a bit ashamed though, because the pudding she made before was also very simple. She was always better at baking than cooking- but the one time at the Cooking Festival, she just _had_ to mess up. She was so disappointed... and now the Dessert theme was over.

It was only a few days before Summer ended, and Fall was coming quickly. She wanted to make something warm and filling.

She made a special rice ball stuffed with cod, and on the side she prepared miso soup. She made sure she didn't add sugar- but then again, who adds sugar to those dishes?

"Hey, Georgia!" Philip hollered, "You think this lasagna needs more spinach?" He stabbed a piece with his fork, and let Georgia try it.

She stuck out her bottom lip in thought. "No, it's fine. What did you cook it with?"

"Spinach," he replied, laughing, "and milk and cheese for the sauce."

It was warm and rich. The taste was brilliant, and left a subtle aftertaste. Georgia never admitted it to others, but she loved to eat.

"It's really good." She said simply.

Philip grinned, "That's great to hear."

She giggled, and continued to carefully wrap the rice with a bit more seaweed.

"What did you make?" Philip asked, leaning over to her.

She replied, blushing a bit. "I- I worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure it'll taste great." He said, putting an encouraging smile on his face. "Miso soup, and a rice ball?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to try it, Georgia." He said. But the last time she wasn't able to test it. What if it wasn't good enough? She had to be more confident.

"Okay." Georgia finally replied. She passed it to him, watching him take a small piece and throw it into his mouth, chewing it slowly.

A slightly disgusted look rippled over his cute features.

"Oh, well-" Coughing interrupted his sentence- his coughing. Placing a fist over his mouth, he continued to cough, trying to let it pass.

He cleared his throat, and grabbed himself a glass of water. After drinking, he faced Georgia, who's jaw was hung open, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried way.

"Sorry, it was just... a bit too salty, Georgia." He coughed slightly, his face still a bit flushed. "It tastes a little weird."

"Oh." She said softly. She felt a bit offended, even if Philip said it as nicely as he could've, and he didn't intend to upset her.

"Sorry, Georgia." He said again.

She paused, snapping out of the trance she was in. "No, I'm sorry. My fault for making something so weird and making you eat it."

There was an awkward silence.

"I can help you, if you want." Philip offered. "All you need is more practice."

Georgia wasn't in the mood anymore. She always dream of cooking something delicious, something everyone would ask for, and she somehow always failed in front of Philip. She didn't like it and she felt like a fool.

"Thanks, Philip, but I'll pass for today." She answered, and smiled. "So, do you want to continue cooking?"

"Actually," he began, "it's getting late. I have to help Lillian with the ranch. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

He adjusted his brown coat, and pulled it closer to him.

She smiled again, her cheek bones prominent, her eyes almost closed. "Sure."

With that, he left the house, shutting the door softly behind him. Of course they'd see each other again. He was just being honest with her. That's what friends do, right?

Friends.

Georgia stopped lying to herself. She knew that's all she saw him as. A friend. Nothing more.

* * *

_I ought to clear my mind off of things. _The girl thought, taking a slow stroll around the mountain. She chose to let Dakota rest today.

She inhaled, the scent of rain and leaves entered her nostrils. Yup, it was Fall. Two more days of Summer. Two more days until Cam's birthday, actually. It was on the first of Fall.

_Huh. What should I get him?_

She began to pick at the ground, where a beautiful flower was planted. She stroked its stunning, delicate petals. It had a bright yellow bud, surrounded by blood-red petals, almost like a fire, but not quite. It wasn't as striking or dangerous like a flame. A magical red flower, she thinks.

_I could make him a bouquet. He'd love that, but then again, he might not like the way I'll arrange it. He is a florist, after all. It's the thought that counts. Or maybe I can trick him into making it... No, that's wrong. Could someone in Konohana?_

She was lost in thought when she bumped into someone. _You again._ She sighed mentally, but rolled her eyes.

"What's up, Georgia?" The teen grinned. She grumbled, "Please."

"Seriously, you've been down lately. Something on your mind?" Kana began, placing his hands firmly by his sides.

She shook her head. "I'm mighty fine."

He pressed, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help?" He asked, "What are you doing there?"

"Nothing." She replied curtly.

"You're not a super hero, Georgia." He stated.

"What does that have anything to do with me being upset?" She hissed, shooting him a look.

He smiled, and teased, "So you _are_ upset."

She gawked at him, her bright hair flailing everywhere. "Answer my question, Kana."

"What I'm saying is you can't keep everything to yourself. It's good to be independent, but not all the time. You gotta ease up a bit." He said gently.

Kana was towering over her with his well-built body, his dark hair brushing against his tanned face. Georgia realized how much his face matured over the years. His chin sharper, no longer round like a child's, his deep eyes slightly narrower and his jaw line tighter, as if clenched.

_Mature._ Georgia wanted to laugh- snort, even. Kana was the last person who came to mind when she thought of maturity.

The summer breeze seemed chilly, with only the insects and birds chirping, and the nearby stream flowing and trickling farther down the mountain keeping the whole area from being deathly quiet. It was tense in the air. So much, it could almost suffocate Georgia. She didn't know what to say anymore.

She burst out, pushing him farther away, her face flushing, "I don't need any advice from you! Why are you so casual with me? Since when were we worrying about each other? I hate it!"

Georgia was frozen, her hands still in a pushing position. She exhaled, looked up and met eyes with him. Kana shot her a look, which was the slightest bit angry, his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"I see." He plainly said, narrowing his eyes.

He waved his hands and shook his head, as if shrugging her off, and walked away. He stuck his hands into his pockets and didn't even look back at her. Blood rushed to Georgia's cheeks in anger. Her face felt hot- sickly hot, like fire. Like hell. That's right... He made her life a living hell.

He left her without saying another word.

_That's another thing I hate about you, Kana._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, and favourited. I appreciate the encouragement. So in this chapter, I wanted to show that Kana's not always nice to Georgia. I didn't want to make him OOC, because in the actual game, when he talks to Georgia, he says that they used to argue a lot.**


	6. It Takes Two

Timing is Everything

* * *

Creating a bouquet was not one of Georgia's specialties. She preferred the outdoors and picking flowers, but never studying about them or arranging them in a certain way.

It wasn't a talent of Kana's either.

"Here again? Hopefully you're not in a pushy mood."

At least, that's what she thought.

The cowgirl rolled her golden eyes. "When I say 'leave me alone', I mean it, y'hear?"

Kana gave her an icy stare. "Georgia, it's not just Bluebell's mountain."

"I- I know," She shot back, "but why do you always have to be where I am?"

"Who said it was because of you that I'm here? A bit vain, are we?" He said, smirking. "It's just a coincidence."

Coincidence. More like planning.

"Still picking flowers, huh?" He asked. She grumbled in reply, "Yeah. Where's your horse?"

"Naw," he waved his hand, "she's getting old. She needs to rest. And yours?"

"I believe she's the same as well." She replied coolly.

He crouched down beside her, squinting his eyes at the handful of flowers she held. Magenta coloured gerbera, apple blossoms, and orange blossoms with white petals were randomly arranged in her arms.

"Why are you collecting so many flowers?" He questioned.

"Birthday tomorrow." She answered quickly. _Just let the darn conversation be over!_

"Bouquet? Don't you have a florist in your town?" She stayed silent. He clicked his tongue. "Aah, it's the florist's birthday?"

"Sticking your nose in everyone's business." She muttered.

He crossed his arms over his sculpted chest, furrowing his brows. "I'm just being polite." She huffed, and held the flowers closer to her.

"Accent colour." He stated randomly.

"What?"

He said clearly, "You need an accent colour."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"With my help." He replied, "What's your main colour?"

"Uh, I guess pink." She answered hesitantly.

"Nice colour choice... You have pink as your main colour and white as the accent." He said softly, scratching his chin. "It's hard to find gerbera with those petals."

"Dark pink?" She asked, examining the flowers she randomly picked.

He nodded. "Dark pink, light pink, and white. Looks a bit romantic for a birthday."

She blushed furiously. "There are meanings behind flowers. I'm sure these kinds are nowhere near anything about love or affection! Just because they are pink-"

"Okay, okay." He cut in. "Just wondering." Georgia frowned in embarrassment.

"So you have open-faced flowers." Kana mumbled, then shrugged. "You wouldn't need that many. The faces are already big as it is."

He sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Why do you know so much on flowers?" She questioned.

"My friend back in Konohana, Reina, originally wanted to be a florist. She was really interested with plants and flowers. She's a botanist now. She likes them better in a glass slide and under the light of a microscope then in a vase or tied with ribbon." He chortled to himself.

He took a step towards her, causing Georgia to flinch slightly. He extended his hand and reached for the flowers, stroking the petals and twisting the stems. She watched in curiosity, following the motion of his gentle hands, looking at the concentration plastered on his dark face and eyes. His fingers were carefully adjusting the flowers, making sure all the buds were facing towards him.

"She used to talk about flower arranging a lot." He smiled a bit when he finished arranging Georgia's flowers. "Now doesn't that look a little nicer?"

Georgia looked up, then focused back on the flowers.

The colours matched perfectly, not blending with one another nor total opposites. Each colour was striking, especially the dark gerberas against the lighter shades of flowers. But the single, green leaf stood out like a splinter in the thumb. She narrowed her eyes at it.

"Keep the leaf, I think it looks nice." Kana commented. "Do you like it?" She said simply, "I'd be lying if I said no."

"So you like it!" He grinned happily.

She pursed her lips. He was like a different person again. Wasn't it just yesterday when he shook her aside, as if she were nothing? And here he is now, grinning like an idiot.

"Then, maybe flower boy will like it, too." Kana said.

"You didn't have to help me." She said back.

"Is that a 'thank you'?" He teased, running a hand through his brown hair with a cheeky smile.

"No! I didn't need your help, you chose to!" She argued, her hair barely missing his cheek as she whipped her head around.

She stormed down the mountain, keeping her mouth shut so she wouldn't find herself talking too much.

"Y'know," he began, shuffling his feet, and caught up to her, "being nice to someone in Konohana isn't a crime. No one's around."

"It's not like I'm pretending to hate you, Kana." She countered, and turned to face him. "You just irritate me."

"I keep you company, you get angry. I leave you alone, you get confused, _then_ angry." He protested, "What's with you Georgia?"

"What's with _you_, Kana?" She yelled back.

"Chill out. Don't you think _I'm_ annoyed with you? How you always push me away? What the hell did I ever do to you?" He demanded.

"It's the towns, Kana." She answered, "But there's more to it when it comes to you."

"What, the rivalry between our horses?" He replied, "I mean, I know I can be a bit competitive, but I'm able to put it aside when I have to!"

Georgia flushed in anger. She let out a long sigh, running her fingers across her scalp, through her ruby-red hair.

_He doesn't remember. He doesn't even remember what he did to me!_

"What annoys me even more is that fact that you don't even know what you did." She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed. "What did I do? That's what I'm asking! The horses-"

"It's not about the horses!" She snapped, stomping her foot against the soft dirt.

"Then what? What did I do?" He said, growing impatient.

He didn't like that about Georgia. She was secretive and stubborn. Not to mention feisty and too independent. It was good she was strong enough to look after herself, but she had to learn that she couldn't do everything alone.

She shook her head, her eyes narrowed, frowning. "It doesn't matter."

"It does." He retorted. "It matters because what I did is causing you to act like this. I'm going to find out, Georgia."

She blushed a crimson red. "I ain't like that-"

"You're so childish, you really are." He stated, exhaling. "You don't explain things very well, either."

She replied, lifting a thin finger at him, "You're more childish than I. You're like a spoiled child that throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way."

He pouted, "Y'mean like this, kid?"

Her mouth quivered a bit at the corners, as if she was holding in laughter. She frowned, and pushed him. "Exactly, idiot." She turned away, hiding the smile behind her hair.

They were at it again. Arguing. It's been a while since they had a regular conversation- a _long_ conversation. But neither of them walked away, or stopped talking. Their chatting went on, and they didn't notice it forming into playful arguing. Like how they used to speak with each other.

Both were oblivious to what happened right then and there.

"My, my, look at the time," Georgia said softy, "Stupid arguing. I reckon we both go home before the sun sets, or we'll be bickering until dawn."

"Don't act as if you had nothing to do with the reason on why this whole thing even started." He shot back. "It takes two to start an arguement."

She crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything, Kana spoke again.

"But, still... ya know, it-" he began, avoiding eye contact, but it wasn't like their eyes met before, anyway, "it's really good to talk to you."

She raised a bright red eyebrow. "That's strange. I don't enjoy shouting at the top of my lungs at you."

"Well, we spent a bunch of time fighting and stuff," he went on, "but I was chilling the other day, and I came to, like, a realization."

"Don't waste my time with your pointless speeches, Kana." She sighed in impatience.

He suddenly said, "The fact that we both love horses."

"What about it?" She questioned coldly.

"The fact that we have so much love for our horses is the important thing." He told her, suddenly serious.

The words escaped her lips before she could think, "Why, you just took the words right out of my mouth, Kana." Then their eyes met, and she quickly looked away. "A-after all, Dakota and Hayate are getting older..." She mumbled.

His eyes lit up in surprise. She talked to him- _nicely_. He smiled a bit, "Yeah! We gotta take better care for 'em now that they're older than, huh?"

"I mean, look at us, where are our horses?" She added. "Even if they were here, we couldn't race like we used to."

"Yeah, and if we did, I'd beat you by a mile."

"Shut up, I ain't losing to you!"

"My Hayate is more fit than your Dakota."

"I beg your pardon, but Dakota is a mighty fit horse! And a cuter one to boot!" She walked off, back to her town.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. She hollered, "Home!"

"Scared, aren't you, Georgia?" He yelled out. She balled her hands into a fist, but not so hard she'd crush the flowers in her hands. She almost forgot they were there.

"Never." She muttered under her breath. The smallest hint of a smile graced her lips. She could only stay mad at him for so long.

* * *

"Aah, there you are, Georgia." Grady said, embracing his daughter. His eyes lit up. "Oh, whatcha got there, dear?"

She beamed, "I got Cam's present."

"That's very nice of you." He replied, stroking her hair, "Howard's arranging a small surprise party for Cam tomorrow."

She giggled, "We all know Cam won't like all the attention." Then the two began to laugh together.

"I'll get some string to tie them together." Grady told her, and went through the cupboards. Mean while, Georgia gazed into the buds, gently petting the petals, tracing her fingers along the stems, and the single leaf.

She just hoped Kana knew what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, some of you might be confused on what she meant by, "... you don't even know what you did." You'll find out soon! :) Georgia and Kana... I know they argue a lot, but I see it as a childish thing.**

**I added in some dialogue from the game from one of the random events. It's called "The Horse Fanatics". Search it up on Youtube if you want. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	7. Orange Blossoms

Timing is Everything

* * *

"Hush, hush!" Howard hissed slightly, waving his hands up and down, "Everyone, stay calm and quiet! The two are coming soon!"

All the villagers were crammed in the cafe. Even the Mayor and his wife, Rose came to celebrate. Everyone was chatting, talking about what we planned to do, what we gave Cam for his birthday. Georgia got many compliments on her present.

Philip walked up to her. "Hey! That's really nice." He looked down and lightly touched one of the buds.

He wore a classy outfit, pairing a navy jacket with a red shirt, and dark straight jeans. He wore brown dress shoes, that were double knotted, not that Georgia noticed.

"Yeah, it looks really professional! Like Cam himself prepared it!" Ash, Cam's best friend, added, his arm wrapped around his clingy little sister, Cheryl.

Ash was dressed in a white dress shirt, half tucked in, half loose, with brown slacks and work boots. He had his usual orange ascot around his neck, but his head was bare, his blonde hair carefully combed.

Cheryl smiled, cheeks bulging, "You didn't trick him into making it for you, did you?"

Cheryl was dressed in a bright yellow dress, her hair in long pigtails. She crossed her arms, and shook her head at Georgia, her hair swishing side to side.

Georgia laughed, "Why, that's just sneaky, Cheryl! I wouldn't trick Cam. Actually, Ka-" she paused, and choked on her words. She let out a fake cough, her fist by her mouth. The two siblings raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, sorry," she lied, clearing her throat. "What I meant to say was I read some books, and observed some of Cam's bouquets before. They all have a certain um- main and accent colour."

_Now I'm just repeating what Kana told me!_

"Oh, Georgia's blushing!" Cheryl squealed, "Do you have feelings for moody Cam?"

Georgia's jaw dropped in embarrassment. Philip let out a snort, then stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Georgia and Philip knew Lillian and Cam were dating. Ash jerked the arm that was around the young girl, causing Cheryl to stumble around.

"Cheryl!" He snapped.

Georgia bit her lip. "No, I don't, Cheryl."

"Yeah, and Cam's not moody!" Philip told her, chortling.

Cheryl giggled, "Oop, sorry, Georgia. Sorry, Cam!" Ash rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face. He just held his sister tighter. He faced Georgia, his icy blue eyes gleaming. He told them, "I'll catch you later."

"See you." Georgia nodded her head.

Philip tilted his head to the side, watching them leave. "Do you think he'll ever let go of Cheryl?"

"Pardon?"

He laughed under his breath, "It's a joke Cam and I have."

Georgia grinned, "Oh, I get it."

"He won't get a girl if Cheryl's like that," Philip commented.

"He doesn't seem to mind," Georgia said, "It's cute."

Philip merely shrugged.

"Excuse me, do you see Laney anywhere?" Rose asked, tapping Georgia gently on the shoulder.

Georgia looked down at the elderly woman, with a dark pink suit, silver hair, and small, kind eyes. Georgia smiled, "I haven't seen her, actually, Rose."

"Hello Rose, how are you doing?" Philip said warmly.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Laney is the look out for Cam, am I correct?" The old woman asked feebly.

"Yes, she is," answered the two.

"That's a very nice present you got for Cam, Georgia," Rose added.

"Thank you. I just hope he likes it," Georgia replied.

"I'm sure he will," Rose smiled sweetly. "He's been... less tense around others since Lillian arrived. He's with her right now, actually. Oh, it's adorable." She chuckled lightly.

Philip ran a hand through his hair, grinning, "My sister..."

Georgia found herself laughing, too. Rose was such a hopeless romantic, and so was her husband, Rutger. They still buy each other things up to now, like how a young couple would. Georgia turned her head, searching for the certain blonde Rose was looking for, dressed in a pastel blue sundress.

Then suddenly, the door slammed open, with a gasping beauty wearing a _pastel blue sundress_. Philip and Georgia jumped in surprise. Her golden hair was pulled back into a bun, decorated with pink and green flowers. Her face was flushed, as if she ran here.

She panted, choking out, "He's coming."

Immediately, everyone scattered and tried to get a hiding spot. Enrique and Diego, the two twin storekeepers hid under one of the tables. The Mayor and his wife stood behind the counter, along with Ash, Cheryl, and their mother, Jessica. Eileen, the village's carpenter, and Philip crouched behind the door, hiding in the shadow. Howard and Laney waited by the door, trying to act casual. The lights went down.

Georgia looked around, trying to make out the fuzzy silhouettes she saw in the dark. She and her father hid by the staircase, prepared to run down when Cam arrived. She was in a cute, olive green dress. She couldn't possibly hide in a small place like under a table or crowded behind the counter!

The only light source was the sunshine beaming through the doorstep, Lillian and Cam standing in it as they walked in.

"Hello! Welcome home, Cam," Laney chirped, "What did you and Lillian do?"

"Nothing," Cam said simply, "Why are the lights turned off?"

Howard laughed, ignoring his question, "Shy now, are we?" He placed a hand on Cam's back. Cam exhaled in embarrassment, covering his face with his hat, pulling it over his eyes.

Lillian giggled, "We just walked around town. Seemed like no one else was out." She pouted, "No one greeted him happy birthday."

"Oh..." Laney and Howard sighed dramatically. Georgia held in a snicker.

"It's alright. I'm fine, maybe everyone forgot." Cam muttered.

Then, the lights went on, almost blinding after being dark for so long.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered, jumping out of their hiding spaces. Georgia and Grady carefully rushed down the stairs to join in. Since Eileen and Philip were behind the door, they popped up behind Cam, catching him off guard. He let out a yelp, and jumped, staggering around.

"What is going on-?"

"Happy Birthday, Cam!" The town exclaimed, and Ash and Philip swooped down to tackle him. Cam's face was a beet red, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips the slightest bit pursed. When he got up, his face was still warm, and heated up even more when he realized how many people came to celebrate.

"Howard, you..." He hissed under his breath. "Uh- why are you all here?" He choked out nervously. His emerald eyes lit up at the sight of Rutger. "Mayor Rutger! Why are you here?"

"Why can't I, Cam?" Rutger chuckled, holding his belly, and raised a glass filled with wine. Howard was already passing out drinks and snacks. "It's your birthday."

"I- I understand, but-"

"Cam," Lillian said softly, pouting a bit with concern.

Cam's face softened, then he managed an awkward - but kind - smile at everyone. "Th-thank you for coming."

Laney raised a glass of what seemed to look a lot like honey wine, and announced, "Happy birthday, Cam!" She wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled him close. "I already gave you my birthday present."

"You're underage drinking, Laney," he sighed with annoyance under her grip, "and you're a lightweight."

Georgia laughed, and went to Cam's other side, mirroring Laney's gesture. Cam was always close with Laney. Him and Georgia... they were okay. Today was his birthday! You might as well greet him. What could go wrong? He was almost like a big brother at times, mostly to Laney. He was comfortable enough to speak to her and tell her when she was a bit too loud for his taste. Cam frowned between the two girls, his cheeks smushed against their own.

Laney giggled, "Am not, Cam! This is _gold tea_. Besides, I'm almost at the drinking age! Then we'll see who's the lightwe-"

Howard pulled her aside. "Oh, my daughter, don't grow up too fast for me now!"

"Daddy!" Laney gasped out in embarrassment.

Grady chuckled and added, "It's Cam who's aging today, Howard."

Georgia smiled and faced Cam, "Happy birthday, Cam! How old are you turning again?"

"Nineteen," he said simply.

"Nineteen," Georgia repeated, stretching her words in awe. She released him, and paused. "Wow. You're old," she teased.

Cam chuckled softly, "I have no control over my age."

"Well, uh, before everyone starts to swarm over you like bees, I'll give you your gift..." Georgia said, and handed him the bouquet.

At that moment, Lillian skipped towards them, beaming. She wore a cute outfit, a tanned short sleeved jacket over a white cami top, with a sky blue skirt. She wore a teal and pink heart hair band in her hair, pulling her side bangs away from her face. Her skin was clean of sweat or dirt - things that were usually like a second layer of skin to her.

"Wow! Georgia, that's beautiful!" Lillian complimented.

Cam nodded his head slightly, his eyes scanning the flowers. "Yes, this is very good for someone like you, Georgia."

"Someone like me?" The cowgirl frowned.

Lillian gawked at the birthday celebrant. "Someone like her?" Her arms were crossed beneath her chest.

Cam's face flushed, and he shook his head, fixing his tie. It didn't really help. He only loosened it and made it uneven. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he said quietly, while Lillian rolled her eyes and stepped in, adjusting his tie.

"I know you didn't mean it like that," Georgia giggled. _Lillian and Cam are so cute!_

The florist nodded again. "I really like it, Georgia. I'll place it in my room, since the bouquet I have at the moment is almost about to wilt. Thank you."

Georgia smiled, "Yeah, it was nothin'."

Cam cleared his throat, "I don't know if you did this on purpose, but orange blossoms... represent generosity."

"Really?" Georgia and Lillian chimed.

_Ha! See? Nothing affectionate about that flower._

"Yes," Cam smiled a bit, eyeing the lovely, white flower, "and it makes a good gift. You put just the right amount of flowers. Sometimes less is more, correct? I'm glad you didn't just stuff random flowers together and tied them in a harsh manner."

"So, you like it?" Georgia laughed nervously. That was kind of what she originally planned to do.

"Yes, I do," he paused. "Besides, if the bouquet really was a hideous thing, I would've told you right then and there."

He got a small laugh from Georgia. But it was a real laugh, without a hint of nervousness in her voice. That was always the type of laughs she used around Cam. This was a first. Cam... had humour. She glanced at him, then raised a bright eyebrow. He was making a straight, slightly bored face. But his face was naturally like that.

"Thanks again," Cam said. Lillian smiled at him in approval, and linked arms with Georgia.

"No problem," Georgia said, before Lillian pulled her aside for some drinks, "Happy birthday."

* * *

"Is this the first time you're drinking?" Lillian asked curiously, as Georgia playfully took a gulp of her father's wine.

"I believe so." Georgia cringed, and nearly gagged. She didn't think her stomach could handle it. She placed it back on the counter, and her father swiftly took it back, continuing his conversation with Howard.

Laney giggled, "I just hate all alcoholic drinks. They all taste like something poisonous. If you want to try something though, try honey wine. My dad says it's sweeter, with a bit less alcohol." She held the same glass she had before, the liquid almost finished.

"Is that her third glass?" Lillian teased. She had forgotten that Laney was consuming gold tea, not honey wine.

"It is," Georgia said, her tone serious, "she's been drinking it nonstop."

"I like it! It keeps me up and going if I get tired during work, too," Laney added, finishing the last of her drink.

The rancher's jaw dropped. "What? I thought you hated wine."

The blonde and red-head exchanged looks, then burst into laughter.

"You're both drunk," Lillian mumbled, a bit confused.

Georgia held her stomach with one hand, the other waving side to side. "No no, Lillian. You're misunderstanding!"

Laney said between her laughter, "But the look on your face was priceless!"

Relief transformed her face back into a gentle smile as she remembered what her friend was really drinking. "Oh, how stupid of me. Besides, Georgia didn't even take any," she grinned, "and Laney's such a lightweight, she'd already be in her room suffering from a hangover after three glasses of actual wine."

Georgia and Laney - mostly Laney - protested, "Hey!"

Lillian laughed, and raised a glass of sparkling cider. "For Cam."

Laney passed Georgia a small glass of honey wine, then they both chimed in, "For Cam, the birthday boy."

"Birthday _man_," Ash corrected the girls, walking up to them with a glass of his own. Philip and Cam followed closely. "Cam's nineteen now, not a three-year old!"

"Hey, that's not wine." Laney pointed out, laughing, "That's fruit juice."

"Yeah, I think you're the three-year old here," commented Georgia, only to be gently punched on her shoulder by Ash.

Everyone knew he was the responsible one and he couldn't drink in front of his sister. Philip was laughing, and Cam had an annoyed look on his face, his eyes closed. He massaged his temples.

"And yet he still acts like he's high," Cam sighed, "Really, I don't need a toast."

"Yes, you do!" Philip and Lillian said in unison, the two siblings as cheerful as ever.

"Happy birthday, Cam!" The florist's friends cheered together, and clinked glasses.

Laney finished her drink, and smiled, "Ha! And who's the lightweight, again?"

They laughed, shaking their heads at her. Then a high-pitched giggle stood out, causing everyone to turn to the blushing cowgirl. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Georgia is!" Lillian laughed hysterically.

"I'm not. I'm just a bit dizzy." Georgia objected, placing her hand on her cheek.

Her face burned under her palm. The taste was horrible! She could only make out a hint of honey, and that was after she had swallowed all of it. But she was able to fight it off. Her friends were just dramatic. It didn't stop her from smiling, though.

"And that is why I have fruit juice!" Ash announced, spreading his arms out.

Everyone laughed again, causing the adults to give them a confused look from the sudden outburst. The room seemed to ring with laughter and talking. The friendship of the six blossomed during that party. You could see it in their eyes and smiling faces. There was a different way they all looked at one another, a glint of joy flashing before their eyes, sparkling and warm. The bond between the Bluebell villagers was stronger, and no one could break them apart.

There seemed to be a certain person from Konohana that was in the back of Georgia's mind, but she shook it off. Now wasn't the time to think about him.

* * *

**A/N: This long chapter's all about Bluebell! Heh, sorry to those who wanted more Kana :P I promise, there will be more moments next chapter! I seriously thought this story had to show more characters and I wanted to show how they're all close friends. It's cute like that :) I originally had Laney drinking wine, but I forgot that she mostly enjoys cooked items and desserts as gifts. Oh well! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	8. Just a Coincidence

Timing is Everything

* * *

"So it worked, huh? That's good to hear," Kana grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you-"

Georgia scoffed, "I didn't come here to hear you say that. I just... might as well thank you while I'm here." She pouted and mumbled, "Cam said you did a good job."

"Oh? So he knew about it? Me arranging the bouquet, I mean," he inquired.

Her face flushed. "W-well, not exactly-"

He stared at her blankly, his jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you told everyone _you_ made it."

Her face was as red as her hair now. "So what if I did?"

"Georgia!" He sighed loudly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Hmph!" Georgia snuck her nose in the air. "I don't want to hear you complaining! I basically made the bouquet, since I picked the flowers and all." She paused and fumed. "And I didn't even ask you to come here!"

The two were in Konohana, sitting in Yun's tea house. It was odd for Georgia to be there. The girls in this town were wearing traditional Konohana outfits: long skirts with sashes and sandals. She stuck out with her bright red hair, golden eyes, and farmer's clothing.

"I live here, you don't," he countered, drinking his tea with a smirk.

Georgia bit her lip before frowning. She stared down at the plate Yun had prepared for her.

"Hey, so why are you here anyway?" Kana asked lightly.

"I-" she began, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed for going to the other town, "I heard from Lillian that the fried rice they had here was good..."

Kana cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"It's the darn truth!" She snapped, but her voice had an honest tone; firm and articulate.

"Yeah, I see Lillian and Philip around here often. They're nice kids," Kana chortled, "but it's not everyday you see someone else here. You, to be exact."

Georgia huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "So why are you here?"

"I-"

"I _know_ you live here. I mean, what brings you to the tea house today?" She avoided eye contact. "Out of all days..."

"Yeah, out of all days I go to Yun's tea shop on Friday. One o'clock to three. This the only time I can take a break and chill a bit," he answered, leaning back in his chair casually.

"That's strange," Georgia muttered.

He shrugged in response. "On my days off I eat lunch here. You gotta admit, Yun's cooking is the best. And Konohana has the best crops, too!"

Yun chucked lightly, her voice small and feeble, "Kana, how long do you plan to tease this young lady? She's gone all the way here just to try my cooking."

Georgia felt her face heat up. The old woman was very nurturing and caring. The toothless smile Yun gave was so warm towards everyone, as if they were her grandchildren.

She faced her. "Please, relax."

Georgia bowed her head slightly. That's what people in Konohana did, right? "Thank you, Yun."

"I hope you enjoy the fried rice," she added, clapping her hands together, another smile on her face.

Georgia chortled, "Well, y'see, rice isn't a very popular ingredient in Bluebell, so we rarely make any fried rice at my house. I just love it, though."

Kana exhaled slowly and loudly, intertwining his fingers and placing them behind his head. "Like I said before, Konohana is very skilled with their cooking."

The cowgirl shot him a glare. "How dare you put me on the spot like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, tell me that when I'm in Konohana, surrounded by your villagers. If I agree, I would be putting down Bluebell, and if I don't, well-" she bit her lip, exhaling through her nose, "it's already bad enough I'm here with you Konohana people watching me..."

"Kana," Yun whispered softly, looking a little disappointed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Gosh, when you put it like that..."

Georgia inhaled sharply, standing up. She looked a little dazed, her eyes darting to every corner of the shop. "Never mind, I better get going-"

Kana's eyes widened and he impulsively grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her seat. "No, wait. I'm sorry," he said softly, frowning slightly.

Georgia looked straight into his deep eyes, gritting her teeth. She exhaled, "F-fine." She jerked her arm away from his grasp and sat back down.

"Go finish your rice, yeah?" He said quickly and turned away, continuing to sip his tea.

"Alright," she said softly.

Georgia heard the door of the shop open, and a tall woman dressed in a long, white coat walked in. Underneath she wore regular clothing: a purple long-sleeved shirt, knee-high skirt, ruby necklace and beige shoes. Her black hair was short and framed her jaw.

Georgia's eyebrows lifted. The way the woman walked and glanced over at her with her beauty mark on her chin and ivory skin could make Georgia think she was a model, if not for her doctor coat. She looked a bit young, but Georgia could tell she was around her thirties.

The woman looked up and down at Georgia's body, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Georgia considered her body decent. She didn't have a tiny waist, or a big bust, but she had some curves, mostly at the hips. She thought her body had more of an "athletic" curve.

"Hey, you're a new face!" The woman grinned at Georgia.

She stammered nervously, "Uh- yes. I- My name is Georgia. I live in Bluebell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She didn't expect to meet two people from Konohana. She wondered how her friends back at her town would react if they saw her right now.

"Georgia is your name? I'm Ayame. I'm a doctor. Come see me if you need me," she replied, and made her way to the counter. "Have you met my apprentice, Hiro? He's adorable."

Georgia shook her head. "No."

"I'll be sure to introduce her to Hiro one day," Kana teased.

"Of course." Ayame laughed lightly."Now... what should I have today? Do you recommend anything, Kana?"

Kana grinned, "Oh, the gyoza's are awesome here!"

Yun chuckled heartily to herself. "Thank you."

Ayame smiled, "It's true, Yun! Your food is heavenly."

After the doctor had ordered her food, she couldn't help but find herself looking at the Bluebell girl again. Was it her fiery hair? Her bright eyes? They were a unique colour...

"So, you're Georgia, right?" Ayame began, turning her head to face the cowgirl.

"Yes, I work at the horse stable back at Bluebell," Georgia answered confidently.

Ayame nodded her head and raised her eyebrows. "Right, I remember you! You and Kana have met, correct?"

She simply nodded back. Kana - for once, which surprised Georgia - also stayed silent and nodded too.

"He brought you here today?" Ayame asked, being her meddling self, and rested her chin on her hand. She wore a small smile on her face.

Kana clenched his teeth together. "No, I didn't! It was just a coincidence!"

Georgia just nodded again, quietly adding, "Just a coincidence."

"You two must have a lot in common," she stated.

Georgia felt her face heat up and she didn't even want to know Kana's reaction. She replied quickly, "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, there's always the small difficulty because of our towns, so..." The doctor trailed off, then went to a new subject. "What brings you here, Georgia?"

She answered, finishing up what was left on her plate, "Bluebell doesn't have as much rice as Konohana does. I was craving, so I came here." It was the same answer she's been giving to the people who asked.

The older woman laughed, running a hand through her dark hair, "Oh, I know that feeling! To be honest, I have the worst craving for sweets, but I'm a doctor! I couldn't possibly eat such unhealthy foods!"

The cowgirl agreed. "Health is very important."

Suddenly, a young girl dressed in a pink dress and matching hat barged in. Her raven hair was braided at the back, her cheeks a glowing red. She bit her lip, using all the strength she had left to contain her tears.

The customers looked back in shock at the child. Kana gasped, "Ying? What's the matter?"

Yun's eyes widened and she rushed around the counter to place her frail hands on her granddaughter.

At the sight of Yun, Ying began to cry a bit, sniffling and covering her eyes with her tiny hands. "Grandma," she sniffed quietly.

"Why do you weep, dear?" Yun asked gently, stroking the top of her head.

Georgia watched silently. This Ying was very cute! It was sad to see her cry.

"I- I lost my panda bear... when- when Rahi and I played hide and seek by the m-mountain area," she replied, her voice still hushed, "I forgot him. I can't f-find him and Rahi... he- he's still there... looking for my panda."

The old woman clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You must be more careful next time, alright, Ying? You had me worried there-"

"You should still be worried," the girl whispered, her wide eyes glistening, "my panda is still out there. Rahi is still out there too, but he's been searching for too long. We need help."

Kana immediately stood up from his chair and placed a hand on the top of Ying's head. He gave her a boyish smile, "Don't you worry, Ying! I'll help Rahi out, and we'll come back with your panda bear in no time!"

A sweet, gentle smile graced the child's lips. "R-really?" she said, almost whispering again.

"Yeah," Kana replied, ruffling the top of her head.

"I- I'll go, too," Georgia suddenly blurted out, standing. She kneeled down so she was at eye-level with Ying. Georgia always did this with Cheryl and she knew how to deal with kids. "Hi, I'm Georgia."

"Oh... H-hi." Ying began, suddenly nervous. She looked down at her feet. "Ying... My name is Ying. I live... with my grandma."

"Ying." Her name easily formed in Georgia's mouth. "That's a real nice name," she said, smiling warmly.

Kana looked at her in surprise. "It's okay, Georgia, you don't have to come."

"Are you serious?" Georgia retorted, looking at him, "Or do you just not want me to come? I mean, I'm already going to be heading back home, so I might as well help, too."

Really, Kana was the only person she knew well in Konohana. If she were alone in Yun's tea house, who knows what could happen. She already felt awkward just eating there. It was - as much as she hated the idea - lucky for her that Kana showed up to ease her nerves. The next thing she knew once he stepped in, she was speaking comfortably around the other villagers.

She stared at him with an icy look until he replied. Kana had no choice but to obey, unless he wanted to start an argument in front of the other women. He stayed silent, wearing a distant look on his face. His eyes were to the ceiling, his index finger below his pouting lip, all deep in thought.

Georgia called out, "Kana?"

He snapped back to reality and nodded. "R-right, I'm coming. I guess you can come too, if you want." He laughed nervously, "I'm tuning out a bit, huh?"

She couldn't help but smile a bit at his late reaction, then covered it by turning it into a smirk. As the three were leaving, she stopped and turned to face Ayame and Yun. She bowed slightly again.

"Thank you," she said timidly, "it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Glad you stopped by. Hope to see you again," Ayame said, shooting a smile and waved.

Yun nodded. "Yes, please stop by again for a meal, dearie."

Georgia left, her face still a bit flushed. She never expected them to be this kind to her, especially since she was from Bluebell.

Maybe there was still many things she didn't know about the two towns.

* * *

Ayame and Yun were sitting alone in the tea house. The doctor slowly picked at her food. Neither of then spoke after the three left. Finally, the old woman raised a suspicious, gray eyebrow at Ayame.

She laughed softly, "What's with the look, Ayame?"

Ayame glimpsed up to meet eyes with Yun. A grin was plastered on the doctor's face. "Oh, nothing really... The Bluebell girl was cute, that's all."

"Don't interfere with Kana's relationships. You're already teasing Hiro over his little crush on Nori," Yun sighed.

Ayame's lips tugged upwards some more before she popped another gyoza in her mouth. She swallowed. "I can't help it, Yun. I just know it when I see it."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that's enough (hinted, I guess?) GeorgiaXKana for you! I love Ayame's personality, I had to add her in there... Who else is going to tease Kana about her? XP**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Until next chapter...!**


End file.
